


Slave-Driver

by Splash Fes (Levisomnous)



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very liquid focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levisomnous/pseuds/Splash%20Fes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had both debated over an idea of winner over loser. Momotarou had wanted to avoid the subject entirely. He hated losing, especially to his own friends. But Sousuke had suggested the winner do whatever he pleased with the loser for the remainder of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave-Driver

“F-Fuck!” Momotarou blurted, feeling Sousuke's strong fingers around his cock. He squeezed slightly before carrying on, a smirk on his face. Pre-cum had wet Sousuke's palm, but he didn't seem to care, using his free hand to press Momotarou into the wall behind him.

He had lost a bet. It had started with friendly competition, banter over who was the better swimmer. An actual competition had been brought up, and Momotarou was never one to refuse. They had chosen swimming, which Momotarou initially was reluctant about, but was soon pried out of his stubborn little shell. They had decided to swim a style they hadn't tried before. Which pretty much meant Momotarou had lost from the start. Sousuke was a little too good for him, and he fell flat.

They had both debated over an idea of winner over loser. Momotarou had wanted to avoid the subject entirely. He _hated_ losing, especially to his own friends. But Sousuke had suggested the winner do whatever he pleased with the loser for the remainder of the day. So far, Momotarou had paid for drinks, gotten Sousuke food, carried his bags. He was fed up by the time Sousuke had told him to follow him back to the academy.

Momotarou had complained about the academy being closed, but Sousuke easily retorted with 'the clubs are always open two hours past the school day'.

Dammit.

Momotarou hadn't really expected the conversation to turn to women, but he was pleased to have the chat. Sousuke had gotten closer and closer, until there was a strange warmth beside Momotarou. He had stopped blabbing long enough to let Sousuke grab his jaw, pulling him into a kiss.

Momotarou had never kissed anyone, boy _or_ girl. To feel Sousuke's lips on his own was a shock, and Momotarou felt the urge to pull back. But Sousuke's firm fingers on his jaw kept him in place, and he awkwardly fell into it.

So this is how he was lured into it. Back against a wall, hearing the faint hum of a vending machine, Sousuke's hand around his leaking cock. He could hear the sound of his wet pre-cum spreading over his member, the feeling of someone else doing what he normally did when his brother went out was kind of weird, but it felt too good to voice complaints.

“Won't someone-- ah-- find us here?!” His voice was a rushed whisper, cut off by an occasional moan. Sousuke offered him a chuckle that Momotarou found an odd comfort in.

“We'll be fine. But,” Sousuke could feel himself throb. Momotarou hadn't quite gotten round to returning the favour. It wasn't as if Sousuke expected much. But there was an uncomfortable wetness in his boxers, rubbing against the head of his dick.

He stopped his hands on Momotarou, gaining a confused whine, before pulling himself free of his own pants. The cool air on his damp cock felt almost too good, and he sighed out, leaning into Momotarou, nipping at his neck idly. Hopefully, without too much urging, Momotarou would take the hint and start repaying him.

But the time never came.

“Momotarou.”

“Huh?” Momotarou was half taking Sousuke's wrist in his hand, bumping the head of his cock against his open palm, wanting the other to take hold of him again. Sousuke let out a sigh, bringing up a hand to the other's face, a stickiness still on his fingers. He brushed a thumb over Momotarou's parted lips, before smiling down at him.

“Last order of the day, got it?” He watched Momotarou's face drop, an irritated frown on his face. But the frown melted as soon as Sousuke gave the underside of Momotarou's head a quick rub with the tip of his finger, slippery fluid beginning to pool up by the slit, before drizzling down the hot flesh.

But Sousuke had paused once again, this time pushing on Momotarou's shoulders. There was a look of both realisation and horror on his face, making Sousuke cease pushing, brows knitting together.

“Do you not want to do it--”

“No! I mean-- Yes!” Momotarou gave a determined, yet slightly strained look at the other, before sinking to his knees. He was never one to back down, no matter what the situation was. He was sure his brother would have done the same! ...But it was best he didn't think of his brother, unless he wanted to lose his hard-on.

Sousuke was pretty impressive. His cock was pretty thick, and a little long. But it didn't look painful, just a little...hard to hold in one hand. At the base were trimmed, dark pubes. In the poor light, they looked black, and Momotarou almost made a comment, but withheld, choosing instead to give the head of the other's arousal a quick lick, taking in the taste before he shoved it into his mouth.

It was salty. And the slickness of it didn't sit right on his tongue or down his throat. But he refused to give up now. Not after following through with every single one of Sousuke's previous things. He felt a weight on his head, and looked up to see Sousuke's arm, along with a pair of eyes watching him. His ears felt hot, and he quickly looked back down. It was one thing to do something like this, but to know he was being watched...for some reason, it made his cock twitch.

Momotarou put the head into his mouth, already feeling his jaw ache as his tongue was forced to lick the underside. He wanted to swallow, but could barely manage without half choking. So he carried on, getting as much stuffed into his mouth as possible. What he couldn't take down, he held with his hand. The underside's vein throbbed heavily in his mouth, making his tongue twitch. It was so _thick._ Momotarou attempted to swallow, but found zero ability in it, settling for letting his full mouth leak out spit onto his chin.

Slowly, he began to move, shifting to the tip to gulp in air through his nose before slipping back down, his lips swollen and pink against Sousuke's soaked shaft. Inexperienced sucks on the other's cock proved useful in making Sousuke hum and give a low sigh, holding his head carefully, not wanting to push him down and make him choke.

Momotarou's free hand found his member, giving it a few gentle tugs before moaning into Sousuke's hard flesh. Vibrations caught Sousuke off guard and a soft groan slipped past his lips. Sousuke's fingers slip through short ginger locks, pulling them into a loose fist, holding Momotarou's head before sliding himself out, pushing his own thickness back into that wet, warm hole. Momotarou's complaints came in the form of a half gurgle, more drool spilling down his chin, but he only half seemed to care. He was starting to enjoy the slick feeling inside of his mouth, and the bitter saltiness was washed away by a strange sweetness. But his jaw was being stretched, and he could feel tears prick his eyes as Sousuke slid back into his gaping mouth again.

Sousuke was starting to feel heat pool up in his insides, making his hips stutter and twitch as he fucked Momotarou's mouth. Momotarou had been working himself in time with Sousuke, feeling his own rigid warmth in his stomach. He gave muffled grunts and half finished whines when Sousuke pushed further inside, nearly feeling Momotarou's throat before the other gagged and pulled away, half swallowing the mix of liquids in his mouth.

“Ah, sorry.” Sousuke's voice was hoarse and raspy, dry from the long drawls of breath and the content sighs. Momotarou preferred not to give him a response, instead taking the exposed head back into his mouth, twisting his tongue around the glans until Sousuke's tip dribbled down over the slick muscle.

Sousuke could barely handle any more, urging Momotarou to suck a little longer. Momotarou huffed through his nose, obliging while worked at his own cock. Sousuke quickly grasped Momotarou's hair, pulling him down a little further before he felt himself hit his orgasm, letting out a loud grunt followed by shaky hums as he emptied himself. Thick pools of semen coated the inside of Momotarou's mouth, and he pulled back quickly, pulling a face at the bitter taste, letting some dribble out of the corners of his mouth. There was an audible swallow before Momotarou keened, rutting desperately into his own hand.

Sousuke felt guilt settle in him, and he pulled Momotarou up quickly, prying his hand off of his prick, replacing it with his own fingers. He worked him quick enough to get Momotarou panting heavily, leaning against the wall as if his legs would give way any second. Said ginger's eyes widened quickly after, clutching frantically for Sousuke's wrist as fat spurts of seed gushed out onto Sousuke's forearm. Momotarou's body rattled, holding onto Sousuke for a while before he up-righted himself, grabbing for his pants to shove them back up. Sousuke mimicked his actions, though a lot slower, careful to not get anything caught in the zipper.

“So, why exactly did you bring me here? What club were you gonna see?” Momotarou's swollen lips pouted in confusion as he flattened his clothes to the best of his ability, half looking at Sousuke, half fixing his shirt. Sousuke gave a laugh and shook his head.

“I came here so you could do what you did to me.” Sousuke smiled, straightening himself out. Momotarou paused quickly, staring at the other.

“Why didn't we just go to your house?!” He nearly yelled, but was reminded of the location. They both began to briskly walk out of the school.

“What can I say,” Sousuke broke the sentence to chuckle, impressed by how fast Momotarou could walk when he was keen to get out of somewhere.

“I have a fetish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed more PWP! This ship was fun, really. I hope I get to work with them more in the future!


End file.
